digatadefendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Infinis
The Order of Infinis was formed by a corrupt Wizard of Yan, Nazmul. Biography Nazmul sought eternal life, and formed the Order with his defected servants to achieve his goal. He created the Megalith to suppress RaDos, but the Megalith was sealed away and Nazmul's body was destroyed. However, his spirit survived, and he continued his Order in a robotic body. When the Di-Gata Defenders reformed, the Order set out to stop them from recovering the Pure Stones and re-sealing the Megalith. Internal Conflict Although Nazmul is the one in control, his subordinate Brackus, who controls the Yin-Tos Army, wants to usurp him and rule RaDos. Behind Nazmul's back, he directly tries to take the Pure Stones for himself, and to kill Kara, who Nazmul wants to use as a new host. However, as time goes on and the Defenders have all four Pure Stones, he decides to make his move and attack Nazmul's Keep. With the Nova Stone, Brackus plans to seal Nazmul away. However, Nazmul is completely aware of Brackus' plans, and imprisons him. As the Yin-Tos Army men are branded traitors from Brackus' capture, General Rood resorts to the Defender's aid to attack Nazmul's Keep. With the combined assault, they mortally wound Nazmul and free Brackus. The Defenders manage to leave with the Pure Stones, but Brackus decides to send the Yin-Tos Army to the Spell Zone to stop the Defenders, and gain control of the Megalith. Nazmul's spirit is too weak to last for much longer, and his only subjects left are Malco and Flinch. But Malco is incredibly loyal, and gives up his body to Nazmul, and becomes his new host. With Flinch planning to go back to Brackus to beg for forgiveness, Nazmul pretends to be Malco and follows, waiting for the opportunity to strike. When Brackus orders for their deaths, Nazmul makes himself known. The Yin-Tos Army tries to kill him, but Malco's body is too strong. He banishes Brackus to the Dark Realm for his treason, and regains control of his Order. Disbandment Nazmul and the Yin-Tos Army charge at the Machine of Binding, as the Defenders attempt to seal away the Megalith. Although Nazmul is still very powerful, Seth seals his spirit in the Nova Stone. Flinch and Malco both survive the chaos, and steal the Nova Stone to try and release Nazmul. After many unsuccessful attempts, the two are approached by the Ethos, and they make a deal. Malco and Flinch kidnap Brim, who is the only one who can break the Nova Stone. Brim breaks the stone, but Nazmul is unable to fully form as another life force must take his place. Before Malco is able to throw Flinch in, Brackus arrives with the intention of settling the score. After a brief fight with Malco, the Defenders arrive and stop Brackus before he could destroy Nazmul, as they thought he was going to free him. Nazmul takes the opportunity and drains Malco's life force, allowing him to be freed. He uses the Nova Stone to regenerate himself, and begins to drain Rion's life. However, Brackus separates him from the Nova Stone, and Seth attacks, killing him once and for all. Known Members *Brackus *Doku (Former) *Flinch *Malco *General Hod *General Rood *Yin-Tos Army Category:Organizations